Yuukei
by ShinIshida
Summary: Para todos, Haruka siempre ha sido un chico fuerte. Para sus padres, para los médicos, y para sus amigos. Pero ese día…Ese único día en el calendario, Haruka debió vivir el momento cumbre de su enfermedad…Enfermedad que le costó su vida, y su amor también.


**Yuukei**

Para todos, Haruka siempre ha sido un chico fuerte. Para sus padres, para los médicos, y para sus amigos. Pero ese día…Ese único día en el calendario, Haruka debió vivir el momento cumbre de su enfermedad…Enfermedad que le costó su vida, y su amor también.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto: "_ _ **Un día de verano**_ _" del foro_ **Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha** _._

 _Kagerou Project no me pertenece. Sólo esta historia es de mi autoría._

Detesto este cuerpo. Uno que se encuentra inerte en una cama de hospital. En coma. Sin nadie que cuide de él. Sólo se encuentra ahí…El cuerpo que alguna vez yo tuve, y lo desprecié tanto que llegué a perderlo.

 _Yo estoy aquí, pero mis recuerdos se alejan._

—Estoy bien, profesor. No se preocupe—Realmente yo trataba de mentir sin que se notara que lo hacía. Incluso si sonrío desde una fría cama de hospital, viendo cómo pasan los días desde la gran ventana a un lado.

—Nos diste un buen susto, Haruka—El mundo de los adultos es completamente diferente al que yo imaginé.

Hoy día también me encuentro en guerra conmigo mismo. En guerra para mantenerme en pie, para no ceder. Para volver a ver a esa persona que estuvo conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y hasta llegué a amar.

—¡Buenos días, Takane!—Y ella me respondía con un bufido o simplemente no lo hacía. Pero eso era temporal, pues luego que de descansaba un poco en la tardía llegada del profesor, podía conversar mucho con ella.

—No son buenos días—Siempre dice lo mismo. Pero yo siempre me esfuerzo para hacerla pasar un día genial. Eso es lo que quiero. Que sus días sean geniales, y me deje ser parte de ellos.

—¿Ayer tampoco has descansado?—Sé que por causa de su enfermedad, ella tiende a sentirse cansada e irritable, pero…Es linda.

—No. ¿Y qué?—Sus ojos siempre se ven afilados cuando acaba de despertar. Y sus ojeras me recuerdan a los mapaches del zoológico que fuimos a ver una vez.

—Ya veo…No es nada—Y sonreí de nuevo.

En la escuela tengo otros dos buenos amigos además de ella. Shintaro y Ayano son buenas personas. Yo y Takane compartíamos mucho con ellos. Lo recuerdo bien. La primera vez que pudimos hablar todos juntos fue en el festival cultural de la escuela.

A la vez que fue un día muy feliz porque descubrí que tenía personas en quién confiar que no me dejaban sentirme solo…A la vez fue uno muy triste, pues descubrí también que sólo me quedaban seis meses de vida.

—¿Qué haré ahora?—Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama. Con la cara entre la almohada y la sábana. Acababa de volver de un examen médico muy importante. Pero los resultados no fueron para nada alentadores.

Mis padres estaban con el corazón destrozado. Mi madre lloraba y mi padre estaba muy deprimido. No me gusta eso. No quiero que estén tristes por mí. Y si es así con mis padres…¿Takane? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? No puedo decirle algo así…No. No se lo diré. Me duele muy profundamente el esconderle las cosas respecto a mi estado de salud porque ella siempre me cuenta sobre el suyo…

 _Pero ¿cómo le explicas a la chica que te gusta que te estás muriendo?_

—No quiero…—Presionaba las sábanas de mi cama con gran fuerza empuñando mis manos. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, esto no cambiaría. Comencé a sentir como si perdiera mi fuerza para aguantar el llanto, y unos segundos después, las lágrimas salieron silenciosamente de mis ojos cayendo en las sábanas como una pequeña lluvia. Lluvia de sentimientos que no puedo decirle a nadie.

Esa noche dormí muy poco. Casi no pude conciliar el sueño por miedo a que ella se enterase. Tenía que pensar bien mis palabras antes de hablar frente a ella. Porque soy un tonto corro el riesgo de decírselo accidentalmente.

—Lo siento Takane…Perdóname, perdóname…—Luchaba por no sollozar. Por mantener esa sonrisa de cristal que se estaba rompiendo…Sería inútil, pues soy un chico muy débil.

 _Soy débil como para seguir con vida. Soy débil para protegerte._

Pero entonces, llegó el fatídico día en que le mostré mi debilidad. La debilidad que luchaba por esconder se hizo presente, y ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo fingí todo este tiempo.

El último recuerdo que tengo es el de estar jugando…Y luego…

— _Sálvame…Te lo ruego…—_

—¡Haruka!—El sonido de su voz agitada y al borde del llanto gritándome es lo último que recuerdo. Ella me dijo algo más…¿Qué era?

¿Cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras para mí? Quiero saberlo…Quiero hablarte de nuevo…Quiero decirte "buenos días" de nuevo…Quiero quedarme hasta tarde jugando videojuegos contigo de nuevo…Quiero que salgamos a comer juntos de nuevo…Quiero que te enfades conmigo de nuevo…Quiero que me regañes de nuevo…

— _Quiero verte, Takane—_

¿Qué es ese sonido? Cuando abrí mis ojos vi el blanco vacío que me rodeaba. Era tan luminoso que me cegaba…Pero no era muy diferente a la realidad. Recostado en una camilla de hospital, con varios sueros y medicamentos que me eran colocados mediante miles y miles de tubos…¿Son estas las memorias que quisiera tener en un futuro? El solitario ritmo cardíaco de mi corazón era el único sonido en la habitación.

—Creo…Que este es el cielo…—Cerré mis ojos y sentí muchas ganas de romper en llanto. Muy fácilmente acabé con mi promesa de vivir para ella…Que si no puedo tenerla por siempre a mi lado, lo que yo viviera luego de ese día en que recibí la desgarradora noticia, yo viviría por ella y para ella…Sólo debía resistir los seis meses restantes…Entonces…¿Por qué?...

—Yo sé por qué—Dijo una voz casi idéntica a la mía, pero esta era más suave y calma.

Cuando vi quién era, me quedé sorprendido. Era mi personaje para el juego del festival cultural, Konoha. Pero éste tenía una voz y mente propia.

—Tú…—Lo miré de arriba abajo con mucha atención, y efectivamente era Konoha.

—Estás aquí porque aún tienes oportunidad de verla—Dijo mientras daba grandes pasos hasta donde yo me encontraba. Al llegar, se colocó a mi lado y sonrió suavemente.

—¿A-aún…?—Sentí una mezcla indescriptible de emociones. Felicidad, tranquilidad, sorpresa, ansias…De todo, excepto tristeza.

—Aún puedes llegar a ella—Colocando su mano en mi pecho, Konoha hizo que me diera cuenta que mi corazón aún latía, por lo que mi cuerpo real aún está con vida.

—Pero…¿Cómo?—Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Tienes que dejarme ser tu reemplazo por un tiempo. Ella aún sigue con vida. Ella está ahí afuera y te recuerda tal y como eres—Sus palabras de verdad habían llegado a mí, y mis esperanzas en poder confesar lo mucho que la amo también regresaron. —Tu cuerpo está en algún lugar del mundo real. Por ahora, podemos suponer que estás dormido en alguna parte—Dio unos pasos atrás dejando de sonreír lentamente.

—¿Dormido?—No entendía del todo…Pero me había hecho al menos una idea de lo que Konoha quería decir.

—Dormido en los recuerdos de quienes más te apreciaron además de ella. Shintaro y Ayano—Es cierto…Shintaro es mi mejor amigo. Y Ayano una persona infaltable en mi vida.

—Entonces…¿La única manera de despertar es…Si me recuerdan?—El albino asintió y se volteó para irse.

—Haré un buen trabajo encontrándote. Por favor, no pierdas tus recuerdos de ahora en adelante—Me dijo para luego desaparecer en la lejanía.

 _Eso…Es lo último que recuerdo cuando pude ser "yo"._


End file.
